When The Ice Crystals Fall
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: Kitty doesn't know what to do. It's as though she's stuck in a dark prison forged from her own pain. She has offered her hand to many suitors and each of them had sliced her up, leaving too many thin scars across her heart. Little does she know a soft paw is reaching out to her, desperate to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She has to do is open her eyes and grasp it. One shot DXK.


**Salem:**** believe it or not, this came to me when I was watching Christmas shows on my phone. It has nothing to do with Christmas (except maybe that this story and Christmas both take place in the season of winter), but still hope you like it! No flaming please! Thank you :)**

* * *

**Intro (Read This First):  
-**Winter…When everything withers and scampers away. When plants huddle close to the ground, desperate for the faintest ray of sunshine...For some it is a time of merry making and laughter…for most it is a time of sorrow and grief. A time when we realize that no matter how alive we feel, we are bleeding and dead inside…Slowly tearing ourselves apart like a puzzle until nothing remains but a broken heart and a shattered mind…We feel that nothing can pull us out of the dark abyss constructed of our own tears, until a faint ray of light grasps our hands and brings us back to life. Kitty had not found her guiding light and she feared it would never appear, but out of the darkness a paw reaches out to her, desperate to wipe away the tears from her cheeks and uncertainties of the future…All she has to do is grasp it.

* * *

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters)**

Snowflakes drifted past the window as Kitty watched, leaving her mesmerized with the glistening crystals that swirled and floated effortlessly through the air and down to the icy streets below. It was the first snowfall of the season battering back all of the beautiful flowers that dotted the parks and gardens around Petropolis. Young children were bundled against the knife sharp winds as they slipped and slid on the thin ice. Kitty smiled. A young man below twirled the love of his life in his arms knocking them both into a thick pillowy snow bank. The two shared a laugh before partaking in a sweet kiss. She would give anything to wrap her arms around a handsome lover again…To feel his warm breath on her cheek or the tenderness of his fingers as he ran his hands gently through her sleek hair. She sighed and trudged slowly back to her desk. It would never happen again and if it somehow did, she would just be cheated by another egotistical liar. She slumped down in her seat and rested her head in her hands. She had been played viciously on several occasions, but there were two…Two she did not care to remember, but at the same time could never forget.

The first was the notorious womanizer, Jack Rabbit. He was suave, sophisticated, and had a very polished style that Kitty had always admired. Unlike several other T.U.F.F. agents at the time, he was the only one who actually took the time to talk to her on a regular basis, and knew exactly how to say what she wanted to hear. Eventually he forced Kitty to fall in love with his perfect smile. If only his motives were as straight as his teeth. Without the help of her beloved partner, Dudley, she would have fell victim to Jack's greediness when he tried to drain her brain of T.U.F.F.'s most cherished secrets and sell them to Snaptrap.

The second was Eric. He wasn't exactly sophisticated, but could melt any woman with just one sideways glance. A simple hello was enough to drop even the sleek Petropolis reporter who plays hard to get, Nancy Rolland. Every time he strode past her cubicle or locked eyes with her in the hallway, a deep longing purr would sound in Kitty's throat. She thought he was immaculate…until his true personality began to slowly shine through. After their first kiss, Kitty had no choice but to become a skeptic. The way he talked to her was a little too suspicious. It was as though he was trying to hide something from her. Three months into their relationship, she decided to make a surprise visit at his apartment. She opened his door only to find that there was another woman in his life. It had shattered her like a sheet of glass, and she had refused to date anyone since.

Kitty looked up and sighed. She stared back out the window at the falling snow. Her mother had once told her that every snowflake that fell from the clouds was cut for one unique person. That person's snowflake would only fall from the heavens when they had discovered true happiness. Kitty looked around before getting up and crossing back to the window. It had coated itself in a sheet of frost which she wiped away slowly with her palm. No crystal was ever going to float through the sky for her…and she knew it. If she had not found someone at this point they were never going to sweep her off of her feet.

Dudley raced to Kitty's side and pressed his face against the freezing glass, fogging it up with his warm breath. "Oh boy snow!" he exclaimed. "That looks great Kitty!" he turned to the feline and noticed her staring blankly at the ground below. "Kitty?"

Kitty sniffed. "What Dudley?" she asked avoiding his soft gaze.

Dudley examined her face. She was troubled, but that wasn't unusual for this time of year. Winter always put Kitty under the weather and she often spent a lot of her time alone. She refused to talk much and didn't react when he told his many jokes. It was also the time when Kitty's most eloquent poetry would manifest itself onto paper. Dudley would read over her shoulder as she ran her pen gracefully over a blank piece of paper. It was like an emotional release, but it wasn't harsh like most people would create. She didn't use horrid words and angry outbursts, but instead used words that depicted the underlying pain that she felt every day. They were soft and saddening like an unforgiving rain, but at the same time beautiful like a swan floating gracefully atop the still water of a clear lake.

Dudley swallowed and looked down. "Remember when you told me that every snowflake was cut just for a certain person?" he asked.

After a moment Kitty nodded. "Yah, why?"

Dudley smiled. "Well I'm sure yours is out there with them. You just have to look hard enough."

"No it's not Dudley…it never will be." Kitty mumbled as she leaned forward on the window ledge.

"Well why not? You decide your own life, which means you're in control of your own happiness." Dudley explained. "Just because bad things happen to you doesn't mean you can't turn them around."

Kitty blinked in surprise. She wiped away the tears that had welled up in her eyes with the back of her glove. She could make her own happiness? "I-I…Oh Dudley…" she turned to her partner and threw her arms around him. He had been outside earlier and the snow had melted into his warm fur, leaving him with the pungent smell of wet dog. Usually Kitty would order him to take a shower at once, but this time was different. There was something calming about the way he smelled…about the way he held her in his arms.

Dudley released her from the hug. "Don't worry Kitty! Things will get better!" he reassured with a grin before walking over to where Keswick was talking with The Chief.

Kitty looked back out the window. A small smile had appeared on her face. She had never thought about making her own happiness. Before it didn't even seem possible…A large snowflake drifting through the air caught her attention. It looked as though it was made up of several different flakes conjoined into one, hugging the innermost crystal tightly. Kitty sighed. Her ice crystals were falling at last, like regal diamonds dotting a queen's crown and one thing was finally clear…one thing she never thought she would be star struck about…Dudley's soft blue eyes. They gripped her heart and fogged up her mind. Dudley…It had always been Dudley! She didn't understand why she hadn't noticed before! He had caused her crystal to mysteriously fall from the heavens above, and now that she had figured it out, she felt that every snowflake from the grey streets below to the tall snowcapped mountains belonged to her.

* * *

**Hope you liked! In the end Kitty finds true happiness. Please R&R but no flames! Thanks guys! :) **


End file.
